In many cases, a tape is wound around a wire harness including a large number of electric wire bundles wired in a vehicle, so as to bundle and protect the electric wire bundles. In recent years, the tape wrapping is not used for the reduction of working man-hours. A sheet which is bonded to itself for the bundling and protection of the electric wire bundles at once is increasingly used (refer to PTL 1).
An adhesive layer is formed on only one surface of the wire harness sheet. The electric wire bundle is protected by peeling release paper off the wire harness sheet, by setting the electric wire bundle at a designated position on the wire harness sheet, and by bonding together adhesive surfaces.
A self-adhesive sheet is known as the wire harness sheet, and is bonded to itself when the adhesive surfaces are merely joined together. The self-adhesive wire harness sheets can overlap each other without using the release paper, and the self-adhesive wire harness sheet is not bonded to the electric wire bundles. Accordingly, the self-adhesive wire harness sheet has attracted attention in that the self-adhesive wire harness sheet has good handling properties, workability, and environmental protection.